1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to test units for telephony systems, and more particularly to a test unit for an aircraft cabin telephony system.
2. Related Art
Modern commercial aircraft include telephony systems for the use of their passengers. From time to time, these systems require routine maintenance or troubleshooting. This is commonly accomplished by connecting a personal computer to the cabin telecommunications system (CTU), a lengthy and difficult process. In addition, this process requires an expensive personal computer running custom software as a diagnostic tool.